


College for Dummies

by Spellfire01



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Steve and Bucky, Clint introduces everyone via a sock puppet show, College AU, Comic Conventions, Crack (at points), Deaf Clint Barton, Everything goes horribly wrong in the best way, Exams Are Hell But They Suck Less With Equally Suffering Friends, F/M, Fluff, Good Stuff around every corner, Humor, I wrote this fic in three days and its the best thing I've written for a long time, Illustrated, Journal, LGBT Themes, M/M, Multi, Nude Modeling, Other, Parties, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shenanigans, Surprise Dog, The Whole Gang's Here And They're Perfectly Queer, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, family of friends, your cure for all those Infinity War blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellfire01/pseuds/Spellfire01
Summary: RULES:1. This is a Journal NOT a Diary, no personal woes or rants unless it’s hilarious and at someone else’s expense.2. Nothing above a 12 rating, mentions are okay but we don’t want to scar any siblings or future kids we may or may not have, for life.3. This isn’t an organiser either, no class notes, time tables, etc. Unless it’s something funny that happened in class, this is a learning-free zone!4. No hogging the pages (TONY).5. Once you write in The Journal, it’s your responsibility too.You turn the page and begin to reread your favourite posts.





	College for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> This AU I'm in love with was sparked as an entry for a challenge on Marvel Amino.  
> [Check out the playlist I made for it!](https://open.spotify.com/user/wendisnek/playlist/1JldyqmmdTpwfYRoJzkM0j?si=1H5DePApTw6hqI5VgeJ6UQ)
> 
> Moodboard Illustrations drawn by me.
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend, Molly-Tron for sharing her college stories with me. At least half of the shenanigans (sock puppets included) are based on her and my own experiences.

You pick up the square book, thick with copious pages etched with hundreds of entries. The patterned cover, faded and stained in some places font and back form years of use, it’s weight familiar in your hands.

 

You must have read through this, what…Fifty? No, more than one-hundred-plus times now? It’s an object of nostalgia, something handed down by your big brother, Bucky as a ‘congrats for starting college, Becca!’ gift.

 

It’s your last day of Uni, and instead of packing like you probably should be, you decide to give the journal one last read, picking though your favourite entries and comparing them to your own experiences.

 

You open the book up to the mockup 'College For Dummies’ front page design drawn by Steve, the header explaining that it’s 'A Journal of Dos, Don'ts, Mistakes and Shenanigans.

 

~~Property of Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.~~

 

Created by Steve 'Social Justice Warrior’ Rogers, Sam 'Literally Everyone’s Friend’ Wilson, Natasha 'Takes Nobody’s BS’ Romanoff, Clint 'Actually A Bird’ Barton, Bucky ’Always Lurking, Barely Writing' Barnes, Bruce 'Don’t Test Me’ Banner, Tony 'I Do What I Want’ Stark, Peter 'Happy To Be Here’ Parker and Darcy 'Firecracker’ Lewis.

 

RULES:

1\. This is a Journal NOT a Diary, no personal woes or rants unless it’s hilarious and at someone else’s expense.

2\. Nothing above a 12 rating, mentions are okay but we don’t want to scar any siblings or future kids we may or may not have, for life.

3\. This isn’t an organiser either, no class notes, time tables, etc. Unless it’s something funny that happened in class, this is a learning-free zone!

4\. No hogging the pages (TONY).

5\. Once you write in The Journal, it’s your responsibility too.'

 

You turn the page and begin to reread your favourite posts.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #1.

 

Anyone who knows me knows that I’ve seen struggling to find a permanent place to stay in at college for the last two years, every dorm arrangement has either ended in a fight or with me leaving. Usually both.

 

But, I have a good feeling about this new place I’m staying with a friend of mine, Sam. He advised me to keep a diary of sorts to work out my complications instead of getting into fights but I’ve never seen the appeal of them. It seems kind of weird talking to a piece of a paper so instead I’m creating this…Whatever it is, I have no idea how I’m going to use it yet, but if it makes Sam happy then I’m off of the hook.

 

Animation class starts tomorrow, let’s hope this year’s better than the last.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #5

 

Three weeks in and the new housing arrangement is going well, Natasha keeps to herself, Clint is usually out of the house or hiding, it’s hard to tell most days, and Sam’s just Sam.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #6.

 

I’m starting a comedy club, who’s in?

 

\- Clint Barton

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #7.

 

This is Steve’s diary, get your own and stop interrupting everyone’s lectures to advertise your comedy club.

 

\- Sam Wilson

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #8.

 

It’s not a diary. No snooping.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #9.

 

Well, everyone’s using it now anyway so why not make it a house-diary that everyone can read? Like a journal?

 

\- Clint Barton

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #10.

 

Fine, but I’m making the rules.

 

\- Natasha Romanoff

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #15.

 

Clint actually made a comedy club, he’s got other people involved but Steve and Natasha still have a bet on how long it’ll last. Steve says two months, Natasha says one week and a half.

 

I’m with Natasha. She’s Clint’s best friend, they’ve known each other forever and Clint has a reputation around campus.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #19.

 

‘THE FAULT IN OUR SOCKS’ a sensational sock puppet show by yours truly airing in the Drama Studio building, stage 3, from 8:00PM - 10:00PM 10th October. $10 per entry. Ticket donations will help my studies, I’m broke. Be there, you won’t regret it.

 

\- Bird Man

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #20.

 

Firstly, very original.

Secondly, five bucks says over 100 people will be there.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #21.

 

Ten says over 250.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #22.

 

I thought I was the bird man?

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #23.

 

You’re the 'I know everyone’ man. Seriously we’ve been back just over a month and you know everyone we meet by name. There’s thousands of students here, what the hell.

 

\- 'Actually A Bird Man’ Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #24.

 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

\- 'Also A Bird Man’ Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #25.

 

Clint keeps practicing his one-man show in his room. It sounds intriguing but at this point I half want to wait until the show and I’m half scared of what I’ll see.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #33.

 

Clint’s sock puppet show was really…Something.

 

It certainly was spectacular in a way that it was so bad it was good, even if it was dragged over the two hours, Clint really did have an audience. Over 300 people. Word of Clint’s reputation travels fast.

 

Clint was under a table on Centre stage with two hand holes cut out of it, covered in a black drape. Despite all his practice, the top of Clint’s hair was sticking out of one of the holes and the sock puppets weren’t lifted high enough so you could barely see those too. He had access to a lot of special effects and lighting but forgot about them and pressed a mic to his phone under the table to play the music instead of using the surround sound speakers, and because Clint’s hearing aids weren’t working properly, the music was far too loud.

 

It was funny all the same though. I can’t even remember the plot of it but at one point, somehow, one of the sock puppets gave birth to a baby sock puppet. It was just as weird as it sounds.

 

I lost the bet but it was worth it.

 

Among the hundreds of people, Natasha had convinced half of her Linguistics Major class, her friends at the gym, clubs and various other places to see the show. She introduced one of her Linguistics friends to me, explaining that he’d just moved here from Romania.

 

I didn’t catch his name because the music was too loud but maybe I’ll see him around.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #34.

 

Looks like Natasha won another bet, Clint was kicked out of his own comedy club after exactly one week and a half.

 

Told you so.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #40.

 

Saw this guy in the Science building sleeping at midday in a corner of a lab with a blanket and I just thought to myself: Same here buddy.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #41.

 

What were you doing in the Science building? You don’t do anything remotely close to Science.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #42.

 

Curiosity killed the cat.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #43.

 

But satisfaction brought it back ;)

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #44.

 

My lips are sealed, sorry buddy ;)

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #45.

 

>:(

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #55.

 

We went to a house party for Halloween (Sam knew the host, a filthy rich guy, Tony, who studying his Masters Degree in Engineering and has his own house, shared with his girlfriend, Pepper - I trust Sam’s judgement but the guy doesn’t really seem like my kind of company) it was fun, we decided to go as some members of the popular Netflix series ‘The Avengers’ because of the new season coming up.

 

I went as Captain America, Sam as Falcon, Natasha as Black Widow and Clint as Hawkeye. Clint had the bow and everything, but mostly because the character has inspired him to take up archery club which he’s got a natural talent for.

 

I renovated an abandoned trashcan lid into a shield and worked on it during my Animation class between projects, I’m pretty proud of how it turned out. We’re going to Comic Con next year anyway.

 

At the party I found the guy Natasha introduced to me again, he was apparently an Avengers fan too because he went as the Winter Soldier - the Captain’s best friend-turned-enemy-turned-something-more-than-friends, the last series was left on a cliff hanger with that - he made himself a metal arm, the detail was amazing.

 

His name’s Bucky and he made fun of me and called me a lightweight but walked me home anyway.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #56.

 

Wow, someone has a crush.

 

Hey, guess who else was there, Tired Science Dude! Apparently he’s Tony’s best friend. They’re kind of genius bros. I heard rumours that he has breathtaking anger management issues - that’s cool though, we all have something, right?

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #57.

 

You were saying?

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*-

 

Entry #58.

 

Lmao don’t get your stars in a sprangle, Cap.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #71.

 

Oh God.

 

I never got around to asking what Bucky’s part time job was, we talked about it briefly after he took me home from the party but I passed out before I could ask anything else.

 

Turns out he’s the new nude model in my life drawing sessions for Animation.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #72.

 

Ahahahahaha

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #73.

 

STEVEN G. ROGERS STOP LEAVING DRAWINGS OF YOUR NAKED BOYFRIEND OPEN TO THE PUBLIC.

 

MY EYES.

 

(Good drawings though man, damn)

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #74.

 

Those drawings were in my room! Also he’s not my boyfriend. We’re very respectful of our models, they’re just someone to draw, it isn’t like that.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #75.

 

Clint, stop sneaking into other people’s rooms if they care about their privacy.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #76.

 

Yes ma'am. Don’t hurt me.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #79.

 

Since Clint started being friends with Tony to get closer to Bruce - Tired Science Guy has a name now, Tony hangs out in his lab all the time apparently - he’s been coming to our house and inviting all of us to places because, of course, Sam is also Tony’s friend.

 

I don’t mind the guy, but he’s so loud. I’ve got a project due in two weeks, I haven’t slept in two days and I keep seeing running cycles behind my eyelids.

 

I need a job, Photoshop isn’t cheap.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #80.

 

Awww what’s the matter, Cap? Am I disturbing your yoga or whatever you do when you aren’t drawing? I thought college students lived for partying.

 

\- Tony (you know who I am)

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #81.

 

Is he even allowed to read or write in this journal? He isn’t part of the house.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #82.

 

Tell you what, Cap, I’ll buy you photoshop, make up for it. If you let me write in here so I can have access to all this gossip, then I’ll make it worthwhile.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #83.

 

I’d rather get a job, but thanks for the offer.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #98.

 

Ever since the whole ‘Tony stop writing in The Journal’ fiasco, Tony’s been visiting more and I’m pretty sure Steve is dying because he isn’t sleeping and I ate the last of his cereal this morning and when he found out, he looked like he was going to cry. He’s so small and sad and I’ve never seen Steve cry before, are you okay man?

 

How are Art students even alive.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #99.

 

I’m dying but only on the inside.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #100.

 

Steve snapped.

 

He put instant mashed potato mix into Tony’s coffee machine when we were at one of Tony’s parties.

 

Boys, it looks like a prank war has started.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #112

 

Hey Steve! Saw you in Starbucks, I’m glad you found a job. I was gonna say hi but you were serving Thor. You know, cape-guy? If you don’t know about his reputation by now, everyone thinks that he’s an alien trying to fit in with us humans but is failing miserably at it.

 

Also, you’re even more of a hipster than we already thought, congratulations.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #113.

 

Yeah I remember him. He’s actually a pretty good guy, I mean he’s a bit…overbearing but he seems nice. He’s part of the 'will walk with you to keep you safe’ program I started when I first came to college.

 

I thought you were a bird? Also, I’m more of a nerd than a hipster.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #114.

 

Of course you started that.

 

Nah, you’re a Nipster. Nerd-hipster, it’s a hybrid commonly found in our generation. You have those hipster glasses and clothes but you also cosplay Captain America.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #115.

 

Clint, never say the word 'Nipster’ again.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #116.

 

Thanks, Nat.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

 

 

 

Entry #117.

 

No problem. How are you healing up? I’m not letting you walk around in the middle of a night alone again, you nearly ended up in hospital after that fight with Rumlow, you’re lucky Barnes was around campus to save your ass.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #118.

 

I can take care of myself. And I’ll be fine, always have been.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #121.

 

Has anyone else noticed that whenever we go to KFC for lunch, Bruce always brings his own and gets away with it every time?

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #122.

 

Bruce has a strict diet and tries to be as healthy and calm as he can so he doesn’t go ‘Hulking Out’ as I call it.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #123.

 

Oh. That explains a lot actually, thanks.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #124.

 

Any time, Legolas. How’s that crush treating you?

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #125.

 

Taking that as a compliment, Legolas is the best.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #133.

 

Today I saw a dude in a red and black morphsuit dramatically act out a one person music video in the middle of campus. It wasn’t even a one off thing, I saw him doing that 30 minutes prior too.

 

Sam, know who he is?

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #134.

 

That’s Wade, he’s the college’s Cryptid. No one knows what he studies, how old he is or even where he lives he’s just spotted sometimes around campus always wearing the morphsuit.

 

Hope life’s treating him good.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

 

 

Entry #135.

 

The prank war has stepped up a notch. I came home from gym with Barnes to see that Tony had wrapped Steve’s motorcycle in cling film and covered it in soapy water.

 

He left a note saying ‘Buy a nerf gun and fight me’.

 

It’s only a matter of time before this goes horribly wrong.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #142.

 

Clint told me to write something in here, I’m not sure what to write about though that isn’t to do with College.

 

At 2PM in class today, Jane Foster arrived wearing her pajamas with her boyfriend, Thor - who was also wearing pajamas, only there for moral support - and half an hour into the lesson she fell asleep. Thor took off his cape and wrapped it around her like a blanket before reaching into his bag and taking out a whole lemon.

 

He peeled and ate it.

 

It was…pretty bizarre.

 

\- Bruce Banner (Tired Science Man)

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #143.

 

Great first entry, man.

 

Those two are weirdly endearing, they pull stuff like that all the time.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #144.

 

Yes, I should know. Me and Jane have been working together for…two years now - since starting my Master’s Degree - and despite my knowledge of the human brain, she never ceases to surprise me or anyone else for that matter.

 

Thor too. Especially Thor.

 

I’m pretty sure he’s an alien.

 

\- Bruce Banner

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #150.

 

Hey uh guys you know that spare bedroom you have set up? Could me and Pepper crash there for a while because I kind of blew my house up while making improvements to my nerf guns.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #151.

 

WHAT? 'Improvements’?! Oh, wow, this is hilarious.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #152.

 

I told you boys this was going to end in a disaster.

 

You can stay for as long as you need but our house, our rules.

 

The prank war’s over, is that clear?

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #153.

 

Crystal.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #155.

 

Steve apologized for starting the prank war that eventually lead to Tony and Pepper needing a place to stay, they’ve decided to start over and Tony agreed to keep it down while he’s studying.

 

Looks like things are starting to settle down once again.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #158.

 

Barnes has been visiting the Starbucks Steve works in, every day that Steve is there for the last two weeks to see him. I know because he’s always 15 minutes late to our Russian class and our weekly Gym sessions because they start at the same time depending on the day.

 

James, just ask for his number already, he draws you naked every week. I know you read these entries too.

 

Boys are hopeless.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #164.

 

Surprise! We have a new doggie.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #165.

 

Clint, we’re already adopting stays, I didn’t think you could afford more?

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #166.

 

I can’t, that’s why he’s the family pet now. I’ve already named him Lucky so it’s settled. Besides, he’s half-blind (he has one eye) and I’m half-deaf, we’ve bonded.

 

Can I keeeeep hiiiiim?

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #167.

 

Sure thing, champ.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #168.

 

This isn’t even your house.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #169.

 

Just got back from class to see everyone (Steve, Clint, Natasha, Tony and Bruce - Pepper is out somewhere) lying around the sofa and floor with blankets and cushions, over-caffeinated, under-slept, studying together and cuddling a dog.

 

I didn’t even know we had a dog.

 

Well, I’m gonna order us all pizza and pet it.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #175.

 

Hey, Tony. Do you know where Bruce lives?

 

Also Lucky puked in your new Chukkas shoes.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #176.

 

I just assumed that Bruce lives in the science building. I’ve never even seen him leave unless he needs to eat or I drag him out of his mad science lab to see you.

 

I’ll get another pair, just imagine me shrugging.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #178.

 

Jesus, what are they like $450?

 

Also, I didn’t know Howard Stark was your father, you never mentioned him. Big fan of his inventions.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #179.

 

No mentions of my old man in this book again or I’ll make you buy me a new pair.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #184.

 

Apparently someone got arrested yesterday for throwing bagels. I love college.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

 

 

 

Entry #190.

 

It’s become a tradition now for everyone in the building to say ‘Pet for luck!’ while petting Lucky whenever someone has an exam or a tough class. It’s sweet.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #194.

 

Good news everybody, I’ve been given permission to rebuild my house with enough rooms for everyone and some to spare. You get a room and you get a room. The person reading this gets a room!

 

You’re welcome.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #230.

 

The new house is sweet, there’s two or three rooms on each level instead of two of us having to share all the time. Natasha even has a gym at the ground level, she and Bucky don’t have to spend money on going to the gym anymore.

 

Thanks, man.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #212.

 

Guys! After two years in the making, season 4, episode 1 of The Avengers starts New Years Eve 9PM, make sure to be there.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #213.

 

Everyone bring some kind of junk food to share, plus one(s) if you want to, and booze. Let’s make this this the best New Years airing the world has ever seen.

 

Before we go partying and stuff obviously, but I’ll let you nerds have your fill.

 

Cosplay is encouraged but not mandatory.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry 214.

 

New Years was a blast!

 

At least 30 people attended the showing, all in costume (turns out plus ones include a date and a friend in Tony’s books. Even Thor, Jane and Music Major Peter (another friend of Sam’s, dude who blames all of his problems on a raccoon that is always seen around the campus. He’s named it Rocket because he loves space. No one can ever get close to it though, only watch from afar) and a few of his friends who are fans of Marvel’s Guardians Of The Galaxy but rumor has it they’re having a cameo in this season which is awesome!) and after the episode we hopped from campus party to party in our cosplays.

 

Turns out there were lots of people celebrating the new series!

 

We got through about…five parties or so? Before we crashed at the biggest one. I can’t remember most of it and had a killer hangover (still have tbh) but it was so worth it.

 

Oh, I also kissed Bruce at midnight.

 

I pulled him out of a flight in an adrenaline rush and he’d just broken his nose but he snapped out of 'Hulking out’. It was the grossest first kiss in the entire history of the world and it was perfect.

 

We’re dating now.

 

\- (Luckiest guy apart from Lucky) Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

 

 

Entry #215.

 

Finally.

 

Steve, Tony, you owe me $10.

 

\- Natasha.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #215.

 

It’s canon!

 

I can’t believe it, Netflix and Marvel actually made Captain Soldier canon!

 

Bucky, we should cosplay together at Comic Con this May. If you want to of course, I remember you telling me you shipped it.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #215.

 

Sure, if you give me your number first.

 

\- Bucky

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #216.

 

Oh my, did Barnes actually write in The Journal for once? To flirt with Steve? How risqué.

 

Anyway, highlight of the evening: According to Pepper, I got super drunk and told everybody I’m trans.

 

Happy new year everyone.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #220.

 

Hey Tony? Today a kid dropped by my lab asking for you, his name was…Peter Parker I think?

 

\- Bruce

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #221.

 

Oh, I know Science Major Peter, he’s always hanging out with Shuri (T'Challa’s little sister, anyone else know her? She’s a genius) and Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and Thor’s best friend.

 

He’s a good kid, why does he want to hang out with Tony?

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #222.

 

I know Shuri, she helped me make my metal arm for my Winter Soldier cosplay. T'Challa is Minoring in mine and Nat’s Linguistics class. He’s Majoring in politics.

 

\- Bucky

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #223.

 

I can be a good influence. I’m the best influence when I want to be.

 

Also, I’ve heard of but never met him. What is he like…18? 19?

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #225.

 

Hello Mr Stark, I got permission to write in here seeing as, you know, you’ve never met me before and you stop by the Science building randomly - I’m not stalking you I swear!

 

I’ve made a New Years resolution to branch out more, and I know that you’re leaving college this year but could I talk to you anyway?

 

I was at that house party on New Years - the one with the pool? - and I heard you yelling about how you’re Trans. I also started my transition six months ago, do you have any advice for me?

 

Also I’m 21, my Aunt May told me that I have a baby face but I’m not actually a Freshman like some people think.

 

Anyway, thank you sir!

 

\- Peter Parker

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #245.

 

Christ, I’ve adopted a son.

 

Me and pepper have basically been married for 150 years (been together ten, give or take), I feel so old.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #249.

 

Well, two weeks into the new year and our friendship group has expended yet again. Thor, Jane, Darcy, Music Major Peter, Science Major Peter, Shuri and even T'Challa are regular occurrences around the house, even morphsuit guy has been seen around the area with Science Major Peter a few times.

 

What’s their deal?

 

Science Major Peter’s moved into the house too, but there’s still plenty of space spare. Lucky’s taken a shine to all the kiddos.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #250.

 

Well um, I kinda actually really like Wade. He’s a really great guy, you know? I mean, he can be kind of…Wild sometimes but he’s really good and kindhearted.

 

\- Peter Parker

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #251.

 

Woah, wait. Hold up.

 

Really Peter? Wade? He’s a reckless trainwreck of a human. He talks to himself all the time and pulls stunts and is out of control.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #252.

 

Tony, Peter’s an adult. And he’s smart enough to know if someone is good for him of not.

 

If things aren’t working out then we’ll keep him safe but you aren’t his dad and you have to trust his judgement.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #256.

Hey guys I stress bake and I’ve filled up our fridge, and because a deadline has been pushed forwards I stayed up all night stress baking some more.

As much as all these cakes and cookies make great Instagram pictures we don’t have any room so I stocked your fridge with them too.

 

Don’t worry I put raspberry jelly in some of them so they’re healthy, kinda.

 

\- Darcy Lewis

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #257.

 

Darcy they’re amazing, thank you.

 

Bucky would say thanks too but he’s currently wolfing one down as I write like a starved man.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

Entry #258.

 

Any time boys, any time ;)

 

\- Darcy Lewis

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #263.

 

We went to a huge party to blow off some steam while we still can because most of the group has to prepare for their last dissertations before Jane, Thor, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Music Major Peter and T'Challa leave college and go out into the big, wide world. I’m gonna really miss those guys, they’re like family now, you know? I’ve only known most of them properly for a couple of months but they really grow on you. I have Peter (Parker) and Shuri to hang around with at least.

 

It was a great party, I can’t remember much but at one point I saw Thor doing lunges in the kitchen, super drunk, and when I asked he said that ‘I LUNGE WHEN I’M EXCITED’. He then proceeded to chug the rest of his drink and smash the glass on the floor and declare that everyone have another round with him.

 

After that Jane did the responsible thing and took him back home (with my convincing).

 

Also, omg Steve accidentally got high because drunk steve (who’s like, 90 pounds and a total lightweight) gets even more oblivious than usual, and didn’t think before he trusted Wade’s cooking.

 

It was pretty funny until he freaked out and asked Bucky to take him back to his family home (which is about 10 miles away?). It’s typical that he’s even more responsible while high. Don’t do drugs kids, it makes people do stupid things and you could pull a Steve and freak out lmao.

 

Bucky though was pretty drunk so I, being sober because I have a deadline due this week and can’t afford a hangover, offered to drive them.

 

It was a fun road trip but Steve only relaxed once we got him back to his Mom’s house, who offered me and Bucky a place to crash.

 

Sarah is really sweet and she made us take some of her homemade apple pie with us before we left. The road trip back was quiet and we were all too tired to talk much but it was nice all the same.

 

Well, we’re home now so it’s time to get back to work and leave the pining lovebirds alone to nurse their hangovers.

 

\- Darcy

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #267.

 

Thanks again, Darcy. You’re mine and Steve’s best girl, you know that?

 

\- Bucky

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #268.

 

I try ;)

 

\- Darcy

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #271.

 

After reading Entry #263 me and Clint were worried about the kids getting lonely after we left so we introduced Darcy, Peter and Shuri to Psychology Major Wanda and Sprinter Pietro (who’s training to be in the Olympics). They’re twin students who Clint took under his wing when they first started and aren’t leaving until next year.

 

They’re getting along well, especially Darcy and Wanda.

 

It seems like my job here is done.

 

\- Natasha

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

 

 

 

 

Entry #280.

 

If anyone is wondering why a grand total of five pages have been painted over with drawings of us being a big, happy family, you can thank Steve.

 

Wade, you’re banned from writing in The Journal, congrats you broke every single rule from 1 - 4 and are the only exception from rule No.5.

 

Frankly, I’m not even surprised.

 

\- Tony

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #284.

 

It’s LGBT awareness week at college and because almost everyone apart from me all happen to be part of the community we decided to band together and show our support.

 

I wore a ‘PRIDE GIVES ME LIFE’ shirt most of the week, Steve, Bucky, Jane, Thor and Music Major Peter all more Bi-themed shirts with various quotes (my favourite being Steve’s with 'Both? Both. Both. Both is good’ in his flag’s colours). T'Challa wore the colours of the Gray-Asexual flag, Natasha wore an 'It’s An Aro Thing’ shirt with arrows on that Clint got her, Natasha gave Clint a 'Let Me Be Perfectly Queer’ shirt in return, Darcy, Wanda, Shuri, Pietro and Wade wore Pan flag-themed clothing and Science Major Peter and Tony showed their Trans pride around campus.

 

Even though I’m not on the spectrum, the week seems to have brought us a whole lot closer.

 

Tony’s off of Wade’s back now too which is a relief for Peter because they’ve started holding hands and sneaking kisses when they think no one’s looking.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #286.

 

I didn’t know Bucky was Bi?

 

\- Steve

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #287.

 

Oh, Steve.

 

\- Darcy

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #288.

 

I thought it was obvious?

 

\- Bucky

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #294.

 

Someone stole the human skeleton model from my lab a few weeks ago and now it’s back in a different place but is missing the skull and all of my equipment has been moved a few inches to the left.

 

Someone please explain.

 

\- Bruce

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #295.

 

Oh, the Wade has the skull, it’s been in his room for a few days as decoration.

 

\- Peter Parker

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #296.

 

Never mind he can keep it.

 

\- Bruce

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #300.

 

For Bucky’s 25th birthday we decided to surprise him (he didn’t know that we knew) when he got back from the gym with a giant cake Darcy baked, balloons and his favourite takeaway.

 

Everyone was there and we played Cards Against Humanity while drinking after dinner and cake. Because Sam’s a tired drunk he sent himself to bed but still wanted to play so Thor yelled the questions (his mouth is like a fog horn) and Sam shouted the answers back while half-asleep, it was pretty funny.

 

We all decided to marathon all of Bucky’s favourite Avengers episodes in order until the early hours of the morning. Bucky fell asleep on my shoulder and woke up cuddling me. It was a good night.

 

\- Steve G. Rogers

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #301.

 

Hugging Steve while everyone wakes up slowly, all sleeping in the front room with blankets and pillows, Natasha dragging me up from the sofa to get me ready for Linguistics at 9AM and leaving as everyone pets Lucky to wish me luck with my Russian dissertation saying ‘Good luck/Have a good day/You’ll do great/Go get 'em Tiger/You’ve got this’ is officially the best way to get up for class in the morning.

 

\- Bucky

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #328.

 

Dissertations are the worst and everyone is dying inside. Kids, this is what you’ve got to look forwards to.

 

Everyone’s running on caffeine and someone said, mistakenly, that mine was due tomorrow and I’m only half finished. My first reaction was just acceptance. Thankfully that information was wrong but I really don’t care anymore.

 

After College has finished we’re all going to go to Comic Con as our final group-outing for a while to celebrate and finish college with a bang.

 

\- Sam

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #330.

 

Music Major Peter has finished his Final Dissertation and we’re all set to graduate! He said goodbye to Rocket who promptly bit his hand - lucky it didn’t somehow have rabies - and were just packing up.

 

\- Steve

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #349.

 

Graduation was so emotional, Steve really did cry this time, so did nearly everyone (Tony was wearing his sunglasses but Pepper confirmed that he was crying manly tears), even the kids showed up.

 

Me, Natasha and Tony feel like parents who are letting their kids spread their wings.

 

It’s going to be so hard saying goodbye to everyone but we’ve all agreed to stay in touch as much as possible and go out with each other as often as our vastly different schedules will allow in the future.

 

Well, see you later kiddos, were handing The Journal down to you.

 

Keep it safe.

 

\- Clint

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

Entry #350

 

Everyone had the best time at Comic Con, we all cosplayed from The Avengers, went to a giant meetup, ate Chinese food, met some of the actors and got their autographs after an exclusive information and Q&A panel, and had a big group photoshoot.

 

Steve and Bucky held hands the entire time and they finally kissed for the first time during the photoshoot. It was the best thing ever.

 

Clint caused so many shenanigans, despite him and Bruce cosplaying a rarepair everyone thought they were super cute (they’re so sappy) and passed down his sock puppets to Wanda and Pietro as a sentimental joke heirloom and everyone said another emotional goodbye to each other when it was time to leave.

 

Tony’s given the house to me, Peter, Shuri, and the twins to tide us over (he’s still paying for us until we leave) and we’ve made plans to all meet up again when we can.

 

It’s been a wild ride.

 

Thank you for everything.

 

\- Darcy

 

_*_*_*_*_*_

 

You close the book with a small, sad smile and put it into a box labelled 'Prized Possessions’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments let me know that you've actually enjoyed my story and I appreciate them far more than Kudos!


End file.
